


关于他呀  5

by miebalala



Category: rpsnote
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miebalala/pseuds/miebalala





	关于他呀  5

"不是说好朋友聚会，怎么还不走啊?"李洋从陈立农卧室书桌上的笔筒里抽出一只红色的圆珠笔，在用过的草稿纸上画小花花。

"你不会不知道，聚会只有我和你吧。"陈立农把作业本又翻了一页，"给你个借口骗弟弟咯。"

"小凡比你大啦。"李洋趴到桌上胳膊枕着脑袋看着陈立农的侧脸眯着眼甜笑，"这么费心思的约我，就是为了让我陪你写作业啊。"

"让艺术生感受一下普通学子的痛苦啊。"陈立农看他一眼低头亲了一口安慰他，"洋洋在期待别的事对不对?"

李洋不回答，修长的手指在桌面做出行走的小人儿，攀过书山笔海，顺着陈立农的胳膊往上蹬蹬蹬，最后站在他肩膀，轻轻一撞。

陈立农握住他的手指放唇边亲了下，"宝贝啊……"

"嗯?"李洋无辜的望着他，"认真学习啊。"

陈立农牵着他一只手继续写作业，李洋翻开一本小说，情节晦涩，让他昏昏欲睡。

陈立农松开手让他可以有个舒服的姿势，在他的陪伴中，时间仿佛就这样慢慢的停下来。

李洋再醒来时面前已经放了一杯温水，陈立农在一旁调试新买吉他，弹了一段给李洋听。

"喜欢吗?"陈立农问。

"送给我吗?"李洋没有听过这旋律，只觉得很好听。

"喜欢就是你的。"陈立农回答。

"不喜欢要给谁?"李洋有些生气的问。

"送给喜欢的人。"陈立农放下吉他，"你趴了那么久，脖子痛不痛?"

"还好……以前上学的时候也这样睡觉。"李洋转了转脑袋放松身体。

"那我真的很嫉妒你的同桌。"陈立农揽过他的肩膀让他靠着自己，给他看自己手机里的照片，"你睡着的样子好可爱。"

"嗯。"李洋一点都不谦虚，"还有吗？"

陈立农把手机摄像头调成前置，自己退开一些只让李洋入镜。

"农农为什么不一起拍?"李洋冲镜头摆了个疑惑表情。

"我想记录下，爱我的你是什么样子。"陈立农按下拍照键，"这是只属于我的洋洋。"

李洋转过头去与他鼻尖儿相抵，"为什么要这样呀。"

"为了知道你什么时候不爱我了。"陈立农说，"因为他们说爱情会越来越深，可我却不这样想。从我亲到你开始，我就感觉好像听到了倒计时的声音。"

"像炸弹一样吗?"李洋察觉到他的担心，想像玩笑一样忽略过去。

李洋穿的鹅黄色衬衫，薄薄的，在光里能看见衣料下浅红的乳头，比脖子上的水晶项链还要耀眼。

陈立农很珍惜的脱下李洋的衬衫，手指插入项链与皮肤的空隙抚摸他的喉结，"这些闪闪发光的东西很配你。"

李洋喘息着握住陈立农的手，"农农，不要欺负我了。"

"戴上我的项链，就是我的人了好不好?"陈立农凑近他耳朵问。

"你的。"李洋抚摸着陈立农的脸颊，"你的……"

"洋洋。"陈立农把李洋慢慢推倒在床，"我现在硬的要爆炸了诶。"

李洋从陈立农家里出门已经是半夜，今天被弄的太过分，他走路都已经勉强却闹脾气不让陈立农送他回家。

街灯坏了一个，这条路再熟悉也变的让人害怕。李洋摸出手机想给卜凡打电话让他出来接一下自己，结果却看见岳辉给自己发的一连串信息。

——洋洋，我今天感冒了，终于可以请病假在家休息了。

——洋洋，你说不要再找你是开玩笑的吧，我现在就想你了。

——洋洋，药的包装上写不可以空腹吃，可我也没什么力气出门买食物，生病真是让人脆弱，本来还想和你去哪里玩，可现在超难受，你看到了也只会笑话我。

李洋看了一下最后一条信息的时间，叹息着约了出租车去岳辉住的公寓。

24小时便利店还有合适的夜宵，李洋顺便买了些果汁和糖，如果岳辉因为感冒而食欲不佳，至少还可以补充一些体力。可当李洋站在岳辉公寓门前才想起自己要来也没打电话给他，如果睡了怎么办，有别人在里面又怎么办。

犹豫再三，李洋还是按响了门铃，时间太晚了，回家又太远，现在回去说不定会被卜凡骂，李洋发消息跟卜凡说今晚睡朋友家便关了机。

而岳辉也在这时候打开门，看到李洋来了，一张脸上的惊喜和快乐根本藏不住。

"我就知道洋洋最爱我啦。"岳辉抱着李洋亲了一口，接过李洋带来的食物一点都不挑的全部搞定，又当着李洋的面把药吃了。

公寓还算干净，就是有点乱。

李洋收拾了一下沙发准备今晚就在这里将就一下，可岳辉就是要他去床上。

"我可不能委屈我的救命恩人!"岳辉的嗓音还是有些沙哑，但整个人已经精神了不少。

李洋只好依了他，去浴室洗了澡就躺在床上不愿意再动弹了。

可岳辉已经快睡了一天，睡眠治愈了他大部分的不适，而李洋带来的食物更是像早餐一般让他在深夜清醒的要命。他在床边开着阅读灯看李洋的模样，睡的沉沉的，让人不忍心打扰，可他实在太想李洋了，今夜于他仿佛失而复得。

"对不起宝贝儿，对不起。"岳辉掀开被子，解开李洋裤子上的松紧带。

这睡衣是他借给李洋穿的，可这是他第一次花这么长时间来脱掉它。

李洋感觉到了腿上的皮肤暴露在空气中的冰凉，不开心的哼哼着把自己缩成一团，无意中裤子被踢到脚踝，光裸挺翘的屁股与纤细修长的腿就暴露在岳辉面前。

"宝贝，我有个东西一直想送给你，现在就给你。"岳辉强行把自己卡入李洋腿间，抬起腰让他趴着。

"不要!"李洋睡觉被打扰很生气，睁开眼抗议岳辉的自作主张，可他的不满很快就在岳辉伏身舔他的小穴时变成了不可思议的惊讶。

"你干什么……那里……那里……"

"洋洋不脏，洗的好干净，是也想哥哥了吗?"

李洋已经在他舌尖的抽插舔弄中软的一塌糊涂，即使今天已经做过，前端还是不知廉耻的硬起来，"不要了……不可以再射……"

岳辉听到他的声音停下了动作问，"你已经和别人做过?"

"是……哥哥，放过我，洋洋不可以要了……"李洋忍不住呜咽，"不要……"

"那洋洋有试过，在床上尿尿吗？"岳辉冷冷地说，揉了李洋的屁股一把，从床头柜取出特别为李洋选的白色跳蛋就着蜜穴的湿滑塞进去。

跳蛋绳子末端有一个白色的小球，就像小绵羊的尾巴，看起来可爱的不得了。可李洋却只觉得害怕，他后穴从没被放过这种情趣用品，不知道会是怎样的滋味。

岳辉与他接吻，然后满足的看着李洋在初次接触跳蛋后的反应。

他是那样纯洁又无辜的承受来着后穴深处的刺激，甚至不知道要怎样和在他体内的玩具交流，他开始说不要了，快停下，后来得了趣味整个人在床上摩蹭着用床单自慰，偏偏不开口求岳辉，只用那双哀怨又娇媚的眼睛看他，岳辉强忍着不去碰他，直到李洋跌跌撞撞的跑进卫生间……

岳辉对卫生间里的气味很满意，他用花洒冲洗着李洋的身体和每一块地砖，直到只有沐浴露的香气萦绕四周才把李洋擦干净了放回床上。

岳辉帮他取出一直在工作的跳蛋，用一种责备而关怀的语气说，"在我最想洋洋的时候，洋洋在和别人做爱，真的很让哥哥生气。"

随着后穴骤然空虚，五脏六腑的压抑得到解脱，而过分的情欲后李洋一阵恶心涌上喉咙，又跑回马桶边干呕。

岳辉这才紧张起来，跑到李洋身边拍他的背喂他喝水，"宝贝你怎么了，别吓我。"

"你看不出来吗?"李洋用手背擦干脸上的汗，恶劣的露出笑容，"我怀孕了。"


End file.
